


Пустая комната

by Akitosan, Tehero



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Character, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero
Summary: Профессор Мориарти неуязвим для закона и подозрений, и у него не было врагов, пока в его жизни не появился таинственный W, мстящий преступникам за их преступления по принципу равного возмездия. Для Мориарти, преступника-теоретика, не совершающего, а лишь разрабатывающего криминальные планы, W приготовил особую расплату.Примечания: dark!Холмс, семипроцентный раствор нон-кона (графичная сцена изнасилования), Холмсбыникагда.Бета: Xenya-mНаписано на ФБ для fandom Moriarty 2016





	

1

 

Было холодное утро начала весны, поезд подъезжал к Хэмпширу. Джеймс Мориарти безучастно смотрел на красные крыши ферм, то и дело вспыхивающие пламенем среди ярко-зеленой листвы. Серые крыши он просто не видел. Красный цвет пробуждал в нем двойственные чувства: он одновременно не мог выносить его вида и не отводил взгляд от окна. Он потер правую руку — там, где вспыхнули болью давно затянувшиеся старые шрамы — и задумался над тем, как обманчиво спокойно выглядит сельская местность. Эти рассеянные вдоль дороги дома — кто знает, что творится в каждом из них. Раньше ему такие детали были глубоко безразличны. Тот самый уединенный дом, который он собирался посетить, отстоял от соседнего на добрую милю. 

На станции его встретил экипаж. Он мрачно выслушал торопливый доклад о том, что все готово, взрывчатка установлена. Они ждали только знака, чтобы ненавистный его сердцу дом взлетел на воздух. Но еще рано, сначала он должен был завершить дела. 

Он не произнес ни слова всю дорогу и молчал дальше, когда ступил на землю, переборол чувство отвращения и прикоснулся к глухой двери, прошел по пустым комнатам. Ему было необходимо сказать пару слов хозяину дома. Хозяйка дома уехала позавчера в город, и, если бы Мориарти хотел, ее бы нашли и привезли. Но он не хотел. 

Доктор Джонатан Стюард неподвижно сидел на маленькой кухне. Он вел себя так, словно это в порядке вещей, когда в твой дом вламываются какие-то молодчики, запирают тебя в комнате, а сами закладывают взрывчатку под дом. Он не был напуган: этого следовало ожидать. Ему говорили, что так все и будет. 

— Почему вы ведете себя так, словно считаете себя владельцем моего дома? — спросил доктор Стюард без всякого выражения. 

— Вы, очевидно, не знаете меня, — ответил Мориарти. Он удивился, насколько ему все равно. Он не испытывал к этому человеку совершенно ничего. Ему даже не хотелось убивать его. 

— Не знаю, верно. 

— Мое имя Джеймс Мориарти. Я приехал из Лондона, чтобы снять у вас пустую комнату. 

— Кто-то ввел вас в заблуждение, сэр. Я не сдаю комнаты, — бесцветным голосом промолвил доктор Стюард. 

— Год назад вы сдавали одну. Она все еще пустует? 

Мориарти положил перед ним на стол карандашный набросок комнаты. Доктор едва взглянул на него. Красивый точный рисунок, видна рука мастера. 

— Да, она все еще пустует. Человек, который снял ее, приходил и уходил, пока совсем не исчез. Он оставил мне плату за два года вперед. 

— Человек, который снимал вашу комнату, в течение года удерживал в ней меня, доктор. Какое-то время мне было не до вас, но я вернулся. И теперь вам придется проститься и с этой комнатой, и с этим домом, и с вашей жизнью тоже. 

Доктор Стюард поднял на него глаза. Он не был удивлен таким поворотом событий. 

— Проститься с жизнью может только тот, кто жил, — печально произнес он. — Я не знаю, что творилось за закрытыми дверями, мистер Мориарти. Мне жаль, если вы серьезно пострадали в моем доме. Если бы я знал, то вы бы, вероятно, сейчас прощались с кем-то другим. В Хэмпшире полно таких уединенных домов, как мой. И не только в Хэмпшире. 

Мориарти протянул ему скрепленные в тетрадь листы бумаги, сел напротив, вынул из кармана портсигар. 

— Начните с начала, — предложил он без улыбки. 

2

 

Я находился в состоянии полудремы или уже спал, и тогда те тени, что чудились мне, жили не на стене, а во сне. Они кивали мне и протягивали руки. Сквозь сон я подумал, что у теней не бывает рук и тем более не бывает холодных рук. И тотчас проснулся. Стояла глухая ночь, а с комнатой было что-то не так. Как будто тень из сна стала реальной, сидела в углу и смотрела на меня, а я смотрел на нее из-под полуприкрытых век. 

Я отбросил все невозможное и получил самый невероятный ответ: в моей спальне кто-то был. Это было яснее ясного, неясно было только вот что: он только вошел или выжидал? Наблюдает ли он за мной сейчас? Естественным, будто сонным движением я засунул руку под подушку. Ближе к изголовью под матрасом у меня всегда лежал заряженный револьвер. Сейчас его там не было. 

— Это опасная привычка — хранить заряженный револьвер под подушкой, — насмешливо произнес голос справа от меня. Совсем рядом. Он наблюдал. Он выжидал. И ему что-то нужно. Я решил не терять времени и далее не притворяться спящим. 

— И вы здесь, чтобы отвести от меня опасность? Весьма благородно с вашей стороны. 

— При отсутствии освещения вы выглядите совсем иначе, чем при свете дня, — ответил он. — Большое удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как вы спите, но, к сожалению, нам с вами уже пора идти. Грядет кульминация. 

— Верхняя или нижняя кульминация? 

Он промолчал. Так я понял, что он говорил скорее об искусстве, чем об астрономическом явлении. Тем временем мои глаза привыкли к темноте, и я его разглядел — тень, наставившую на меня мое оружие. Почему-то она показалась мне знакомой частью обстановки. Сомнения было несложно разрешить. 

— Вы можете идти, а я никуда не собирался, — спокойно сказал я. — Мой слуга, полагаю, подкуплен или убит? 

— Вашим слугой все это время был я, сэр. И согласитесь, эта роль удалась мне на славу. Вам не в чем меня упрекнуть — я хорошо служил вам. 

Не то чтобы ответ поразил меня в самое сердце: предательство — довольно рутинное явление в мире людей. За год, что Уильям Форд работал у меня, его преданность мне казалась абсолютной. По крайней мере, все проверки он проходил идеально. Слишком идеально. Он не совершил ни одной ошибки, я должен был обратить на это внимание. 

— Ну что же, мистер Форд, если вы все это время жили ради того, чтобы меня застрелить — полагаю, из соображений мести, — я не стану вам в этом препятствовать. Советую целиться в голову или сердце, в противном случае я выживу и могу искренне вас заверить в том, что вам не придется жить долго и счастливо. 

— Я не собираюсь вас убивать, мистер Мориарти, — я услышал в его голосе зловещие нотки, хотя говорил он спокойно, даже успокаивающе. — Это было бы страшной расточительностью с моей стороны: столько лет планирования — и простой выстрел в голову? Нет. Я рассчитываю на большее. Однако сейчас, если вы не соблаговолите сделать то, что я хочу, я просто прострелю вам ногу, так, что вы останетесь хромым на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Или плечо — левое, чтобы вы не могли писать левой рукой. Даже если я промахнусь, то это нестрашно: я обладаю достаточными навыками, чтобы сохранить вам жизнь на столько, на сколько это необходимо. 

Он бросил мне платок, смоченный какой-то дрянью. 

— Приложите к лицу на несколько минут, чтобы это не пришлось делать мне. Я бы передавил вашу сонную артерию, но не хочу рисковать. 

Платок распространял тяжелый знакомый запах — хлороформ. Значит, он хочет усыпить меня и вывезти куда-то. В мои планы это не входило. Без револьвера было сложно с ним справиться, но не невозможно. Мы были примерно одного роста и комплекции, разве что он в лучшей форме: я слишком часто сидел за письменным столом и пренебрегал физическими упражнениями. 

Должно быть, он прочитал мои мысли, поскольку не стал дожидаться моих действий и стрелять тоже не стал. Он отбросил револьвер, одной рукой сжал мне горло так сильно, что я рефлекторно вскинул руки в безнадежной попытке защититься. Тем временем он прижал меня к постели и накинул сверху на лицо платок. Давление на горло ослабло, но те мгновения, за которые я успел бы дать отпор, были потеряны. 

«Тень вырвалась из сна», — подумал я, засыпая. 

3

 

Я очнулся в своей спальне и поначалу решил, что мне приснился нездоровый сон, вызванный привычкой работать по ночам. Настойчивую головную боль я списал на бессонницу, что мучила меня в последние дни. Я медленно сел в постели, что далось мне ценой больших усилий: что-то сковывало движения. Я словно находился под действием снотворного или чего-то посерьезнее: простая усталость не могла дать такого эффекта. Тяжелые шторы не пропускали утреннего света. Такие же шторы, как в моей спальне. Такая же кровать. Стул и стол такие же. На стуле сидел высокий человек и курил трубку. 

— Вы пытаетесь встать — это неразумно, — сказал Уильям, мой бывший слуга и нынешний похититель. — У вас закружится голова, и вы упадете прямо на пол. 

Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что пол не был таким же, как у меня в спальне. Но лже-Уильям, несомненно, нашел бы подходящий старый восточный ковер, если бы захотел. 

— Итак, Уильям Форд — это одно из ваших имен, но оно ненастоящее, — медленно проговорил я. Говорить было почти так же трудно, как и двигаться. — Может быть, вы представитесь? 

Он принял это предложение с видимым восторгом. 

— С удовольствием. Помимо всего прочего, я химик. Сейчас я испытываю на вас нечто любопытное; это вещество, как вы уже успели понять, замедляет реакции. Но скоро это пройдет, и вы сможете встать. 

— Вы просидели здесь всю ночь? Какие еще опыты вы намерены на мне поставить, мистер безымянный химик? 

Он погасил трубку, сложил кончики пальцев рук вместе и заговорил самым доброжелательным тоном: 

— Я просидел здесь ночь и день. Вы проспали немного дольше, чем я думал, так что да, у меня не было выбора. Сначала я волновался из-за того, что у вас будет тошнота, вы захлебнетесь рвотой и у вас случится остановка дыхания, а потом, когда убедился, что вы просто спите, просто любовался вами. Вы хотите, чтобы я назвал вам свое имя — когда-нибудь это обязательно произойдет. У нас будет много времени для близкого знакомства, очень близкого. Ближайшее время вы проведете здесь, в этой комнате. У вас будет необходимый минимум. Стол, стул, керосиновая лампа, письменные принадлежности: я хочу, чтобы вы вели дневник. Чистая постель. Еда. Вода. Холодная вода для умывания. Вон за той ширмой я оборудовал для вас уборную. Как вы уже смогли убедиться, в основном я старался воссоздать для вас привычные условия, насколько это возможно. 

Я посмотрел на этого сумасшедшего с плохо скрываемым изумлением. За год службы он не узнал обо мне ничего, если серьезно намерен держать меня здесь. 

— Это иллюзия привычных условий, — заметил я. — Но вы же служили мне и знаете, что большую часть времени я проводил не в спальне. 

— Да, я думал над тем, что можно было бы сделать копию вашего красивого кабинета, но там слишком много вещей, к тому же спальня — нечто более интимное, личное. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, к чему я клоню. 

Если бы я умел убивать взглядом, он умер бы мгновенно. Но как бы я ни отрицал эту часть жизни, его намерения были кристально прозрачны. 

— А, так вот что вас интересует. Можно было просто предложить. Вдруг бы я согласился. 

— Вы бы отказались, но, видите ли, в чем прелесть ситуации: здесь мне ваше согласие не требуется. Помимо этого, безусловно, приятного времяпровождения я буду часто испытывать на вас свои изобретения. Вот, кажется, все, что вам следует знать. Я с вами довольно откровенен, сами видите. Все карты на столе. Сбежать вы не сможете. Вы уже ослаблены и будете ослаблены еще больше. Мои порошки и капли созданы главным образом для влияния на ваш гениальный мозг, так что, как бы это объяснить: вы будете способны анализировать все, что с вами происходит, но вы не сможете придумать план для побега. А если даже сможете, я вас поймаю и верну обратно. И, конечно, условия содержания изменятся, — он засмеялся. 

— Вы не понимаете, с кем связались, — мрачно ответил я. 

— Нет, это вы все еще не поняли, кто перед вами. Что до вас и вашего высокого мнения о себе… профессор Джеймс Мориарти, не женат, получает семьсот фунтов в год от кафедры и бесчисленные суммы со всего Старого света за организацию преступлений. Центральная контора находится в Лондоне. Я видел ваши счета и кое-какие проверил. Я нашел свидетелей, и они подтвердили мои догадки. И знаете, страх передо мной, перед тем, что я могу с ними сделать, слегка затмил тот священный трепет, что они испытывали по отношению к вам. Вы искали меня, а я искал вас. Как видите, я успел первым. 

Несмотря на туман в голове, я все еще неплохо соображал и понял, кто он такой. Человек, который подписывал свои шедевры литерой «W» — перевернутой «M», охотник на преступников, избежавших суда и следствия. 

— А, так вы «W», убийца убийц и грабитель грабителей, верный сторонник принципа равного возмездия. Мне знакомы ваши подвиги. К примеру, вы убили Ройлотта, натравив на него его собственных домашних питомцев — гиену и павиана, а потрошителя распотрошили и накормили им голодных — так вы понимаете справедливость. Но я не вижу никакой логики в том, что вы собираетесь сделать со мной. Вы хотите лишить меня способности мыслить? 

Он улыбнулся и потер руки. 

— Вы мой главный трофей. Вы заслуживаете большего, чем примитивное убийство. 

— Трофей, значит? Тогда вам стоит отрубить мне голову и повесить на стену. 

— Существует и символический талион, мистер Мориарти. Вы не убийца в прямом смысле слова: сами лично вы никого не убивали. Вы сидели у себя в кабинете и разрабатывали криминальные планы. Вы занимались абстрактными вещами и не видели, что происходит с реальными жертвами блистательно организованных вами преступлений. Вы не чувствовали, как им больно и страшно, в какие глубины отчаяния они погружаются, когда их жизнь заканчивается. Так вот, я решил вам это показать предельно конкретно — на вашей шкуре. Вы доселе жили в мире цифр; настало время чувственного опыта, хотя и не могу обещать, что вам понравится все. 

— Когда вам надоест передавать мне этот новый опыт, вы отпустите меня? 

— Вы навсегда останетесь в этой комнате, — холодно ответил он. 

4

 

Я знал, что за шторами нет окна, нет света, нет ничего. Но мне хотелось оставить себе надежду и думать, что, если мне понадобится, я всегда смогу посмотреть на небо и зелень за окном. Нужно было привыкать к мысли, что мне предстояло провести в темноте остаток жизни, хотя в первые дни и даже недели заключения я еще думал о побеге. Но W не солгал: от снадобий, которые он подсыпал мне в еду и воду или вводил внутривенно, мой мозг получал точно выверенную дозу тумана ежедневно. От полного погружения в ночь меня спасало ведение дневника. В качестве источника света у меня была керосиновая лампа и иногда свечи, спички он давал мне в соответствии с только ему ведомыми расчетами, и порой я ждал его прихода в полной темноте. 

Несколько раз я все же пытался напасть на него, после чего он корректировал дозу, а иногда оставлял меня одного, не более чем на двое суток. Еды в такие дни мне не полагалось, только вода. Как пояснял W, он не хотел, чтобы я потерял сознание или бредил от обезвоживания. Вопреки тому, что новых вливаний в мой организм в эти дни не поступало, очищения не происходило. Он точно просчитал мою психику: что бы он со мной ни делал, мысли о самоубийстве никогда меня не посещали. Я знал, что когда-нибудь выйду из комнаты и убью его. Боль, о которой он говорил, скорее поддерживала мой дух, чем погружала в бездны отчаяния. 

Я знал, что меня уже давно должны были начать искать и что меня найдут, это был вопрос времени. Но мой похититель выбил у меня из-под ног и эту почву. 

— Вас не будут искать. Видите, вот свежие газеты за последние дни, — он вывалил передо мной ворох газет. — Можете сами убедиться. Никаких объявлений о том, что вы пропали. 

Я сдержался и не стал открывать газеты при нем. Но когда он ушел, тщательно просмотрел их все — ничего. 

Позже он бегло обрисует мне, как замел следы и представил похищение как мой спешный отъезд из Лондона ночным поездом. К тому времени как мои люди спохватились, следы растворились в тумане и дожде. 

5

 

В ту ночь — или день? — он устроил ужин при свечах и принес с собой какую-то папку. Смотрел, как я ел холодную овсянку, и долго распространялся о том, что если бы он меня ненавидел, то расчленил бы, разъял на части, чтобы познать, или же засушил, или же положил под стекло, как Белоснежку. 

— Все известные способы сохранения мертвого тела несовершенны, — сказал он безразлично. — И древние, и новые. От вашей красоты ничего не останется. Вы говорили про голову на стене — разве это трофей? Трофей — то, что можно продемонстрировать и не отвести при этом глаза. Вы закончили ковырять ложкой это месиво? Мне нужно кое-что вам показать. 

За все время заключения он так и не дотронулся до меня, как обещал. Даже когда он делал мне инъекции, я не замечал, чтобы он прикасался ко мне как-то иначе, чем к объекту эксперимента. Я с облегчением предположил, что он забыл о своей угрозе. 

— Англичане вроде вас — любители охоты, — ответил я. — Вы обожаете выставлять головы затравленных и убитых животных… 

— Я обожаю вас, — с жаром перебил он. — Вам повезло, что это так. Иначе я бы замуровал вас здесь одного без еды и воды. Как думаете, сколько бы вы продержались? Начали бы вы есть свои длинные красивые пальцы? Вспороли бы себе сонную артерию, чтобы напиться? 

Я отодвинул едва тронутую еду. 

— Я вижу, вы не в настроении вести светскую беседу, W. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — ответил он раздраженно. — Вот видите, я все-таки представился, как вы и хотели. Никто не может постоянно играть, держать себя в руках, улыбаться, когда ему страшно. И вы не сможете. 

Я улыбнулся ему. Он назвал свое настоящее имя, и по этому имени я найду его, когда выйду из этой проклятой комнаты. Я поймал себя на мысли, что с удовольствием повесил бы его голову на стену, хотя никогда не считал такие вещи достойным украшением. Я предпочитал картины. 

Он, видимо, прочитал мои мысли и тоже улыбнулся. Теперь он выглядел более спокойным. 

— Можешь называть меня по имени, Джей, — нежно сказал он и пододвинул ко мне папку. 

Это были акварельные рисунки. Вернее, они могли бы быть акварельными рисунками, если бы художник как следует поработал над ними. Их было двенадцать, и с каждого из них на меня смотрело мое лицо. Похоже, я недооценил степень его маниакальности. Он ждал реакции, его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Это были его рисунки, можно было пропустить этот вопрос, но я все же задал его. Он коротко кивнул и сказал: 

— Я хочу узнать твое мнение. Ты немного разбираешься в живописи, но дело не в этом. Мне нужна критика, а кроме тебя показать некому. Не слишком плохо? 

Он лукавил. Он мог бы показать свои рисунки тому художнику, которого убил полтора года назад. Я не помнил фамилию этого молодчика, так как то убийство не планировал, но, кажется, он повесил девушку-служанку, которая отказалась ему позировать. Он был богат и сумел купить себе свободу — пока о нем не узнал вездесущий «W». Но, болтаясь в петле, толком не покритикуешь рисунок, если даже тебе его покажут. 

Я выбрал один, который больше всего походил на акварель. 

— Этот лучший, — сказал я. — Все остальное — это не водяные краски, это желто-зелено-бурая грязь, небрежно размазанная по бумаге. Мне продолжать? 

Он кивнул, вцепившись в меня ненавидящим взглядом. Я подумал, что могу довести его до того, что он прикончит меня на месте. 

— По композиции все абсолютно одинаково. Одно и то же лицо. Вы могли бы поработать над фоном, нарисовать какие-то предметы на заднем плане. Но ладно, допустим, вам интересно рисовать только лицо в одном и том же ракурсе. При этом вы не утруждаете себя построением пропорций, поэтому везде, даже в лучшем рисунке, лицо разъезжается по осям, видите, вот перекосы. Плохо все, просто все. Акварель — она легкая, чистая, воздушная. Полутона сияют сквозь бумагу, тени нежные, фон — как воздух. У вас слишком много краски. Вы не работаете с бумагой, вы… 

Я замолчал. Мне не понравился его взгляд. Только что он готов был испепелить меня за критику, которую сам же и попросил дать, а сейчас смотрел на меня отрешенно, как смотрел бы в потолок. 

— Нужно использовать меньше краски, — задумчиво произнес Холмс. — Почему? 

— Белый лист бумаги — это ваш свет; чем больше слоев краски вы наносите, тем меньше света остается в акварели. Вы словно задались целью покрыть бумагу как можно большим слоем, даже слоями, но для этой техники такой способ не работает. 

— Тогда мне стоит сменить краски, — заключил он и повеселел. — Спасибо, Джей. Этот оставь себе. А прочее мне больше не нужно. 

Я вложил любезно подаренный мне портрет в свои записи. Он сгреб все остальные рисунки и медленно разорвал на части, один за другим, глядя мне в глаза. Последний он сжег на пламени свечи: бумага быстро сгорела. 

В комнате стало холодно. 

— Ну что же, тебе удалось меня разозлить, поздравляю. Я почти взбешен, — сухо констатировал Холмс. — Я очень старался обращаться с тобой бережно, но ты не ценишь хорошего отношения. 

— Вы сами попросили критики, — возразил я. — Чем же я вас разозлил? Вас бесит честность в оценках? 

Я понимал, почему он зол. Он, как и многие англичане, не мог прямо попросить похвалить его работы. Критика была ему нужна, но от меня он подсознательно ждал одобрения еще и потому, что полагал себя влюбленным в меня. В конце концов, один рисунок выделялся, он был неплох, однако вместо того, чтобы похвалить его, я предпочел раскритиковать остальные. 

Холмс все еще смотрел на меня. Свет лампы был направлен в мою сторону, и он видел, что мне приятно видеть его раздавленным. 

— Для меня очень ценна твоя прямота, — сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Тем более если учитывать твое весьма невыгодное положение. Ты начал осознавать, что никто тебя не ищет, а если даже и ищет, то не найдет. Что тебе не застать меня врасплох и, как следствие, не завладеть ключом от комнаты. Ты легко переносишь действие самых неприятных препаратов, хорошо переносишь боль. Несмотря на замедленные реакции, ты функционируешь сравнительно нормально. Но ты забыл, о чем я говорил тебе в самом начале, дорогой мой Джей. Доселе я тебя щадил, но я могу сделать твою жизнь невыносимой. 

При других обстоятельствах я бы с ним поспорил. Я не считал свою нынешнюю жизнь нормальной. Да, он создал для меня минимум комфорта, но я был лишен возможности работать, я не мог применить свои способности даже для того, чтобы попытаться сбежать: все мои попытки безжалостно пресекались. Он морил меня голодом, холодом, темнотой, одиночеством — раньше я не знал, насколько меня может тяготить одиночество. Я был согласен даже на его общество, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с жуткой мыслью о том, что он однажды выбросит ключ. Во мне жил страх остаться здесь одному, замурованным, обреченным на гибель без возможности отомстить врагу… До Шерлока Холмса у меня не было врагов: мало кто знал обо мне, вернее, никто не знал. 

— Я ненавижу монотонное, унылое течение жизни, — сказал я вслух. — И это делает мою жизнь невыносимой. И именно это со мной и происходит, дорогой мистер Холмс.

Он мягко улыбнулся. Очень мягко. Мне вдруг стало совсем холодно. 

— Тебе просто не с чем сравнивать, но это легко исправить, — медленно проговорил он. И вдруг молниеносно оказался рядом и швырнул меня на кровать. Я сопротивлялся скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха, но он быстро вырубил меня, передавив сонную артерию. 

6

 

Сознание возвращалось ко мне неспешно. Я лежал на кровати, а из моей руки тянулась тонкая прозрачная нить, по ней бежало что-то темно-красное. Вторая часть нити спускалась в лабиринт. Нет, не в лабиринт. В чашу, в которую Холмс обмакивал тонкую кисть: он писал картину на какой-то странной бумаге, быстро, поглядывая на меня. Мне показалось, он делал это целую вечность до того, как я проснулся. 

— Не шевели рукой, Джей, — предупредил он. — В вене игла. Я ввел тебе вещество против свертывания крови. Если игла вылетит, возникнут некоторые трудности. Туда же и воздух может попасть. 

Умирать я совершенно не собирался, так что старался сохранять спокойствие. Это удавалось нелегко: меня мутило от вида собственной крови. Он почему-то решил использовать мою кровь вместо краски — поразительно, до чего может дойти в своей мести оскорбленный критикой художник. Вместо страха и негодования перед его безумными поступками я испытал что-то вроде восхищения. 

— И как, кровь дает больше цвета? — тихо спросил я. 

— Да, но быстро сворачивалась, — воодушевленно ответил он. — Я сначала хотел просто порезать твои капилляры и мелкие сосуды, но глупо резать собственный холст. И мне пришла в голову идея: на днях мне удалось создать любопытное вещество на основе клевера, которое препятствует свёртыванию крови. Поэтому, как видишь, твоя кровь спокойно течет дальше, не густеет, не сворачивается. Позже я наложу повязку. Я постараюсь быстрее. 

Он считает меня холстом? А, ну да. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как жизнь вытекала из меня, но запах, мерзкий сладкий запах крови и свежескошенного сена бросил меня в холодный пот. 

— Тебе плохо от вида крови? — удивился Холмс. — Недаром я называл тебя про себя Наполеоном преступного мира. Наполеон тоже не выносил красного цвета… 

— Потому что красный — цвет Англии. 

— Да. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — прошептал я. — Надо посадить тебя в Бедлам и показывать за деньги. 

— Ты жаловался на монотонный быт. И я решил внести разнообразие. Прежде ты не становился частью картины, верно? 

Возразить было нечего. Я хотел заснуть и никогда не просыпаться в этой комнате. Жизнь переливалась из меня в картину, ее капли растекались и оставались на бумаге. А во мне росла дыра. 

— Слишком быстро течет, — вдруг сказал Холмс, беря меня за запястье свободной от иглы руки. — А, хорошо, пульс есть. Я почти закончил. 

Он вернулся к работе и нанес последние штрихи. 

Картина, написанная моей кровью, сохла где-то там, в этом мире, далеко от меня. Я проваливался в бездну и выплывал, проваливался и выплывал. Холмс аккуратно убрал из вены иглу и наложил тугую повязку. Я ждал, когда он уберется вон, но он все не уходил. Стянул с меня пропитанную потом одежду, насухо обтер. Долго возился, вытирая кровь и бормоча, что зря использовал новое изобретение, что картина получилась бы лучше, если бы он использовал артериальную кровь, тогда света было бы больше. Потом он пошел еще раз взглянуть на свой шедевр, а я провалился в другой мир — мир сна. Волна накрыла меня и то вносила, то выносила обратно, в комнату, пропахшую кровью и клевером. 

Откуда-то из реального мира до меня донесся голос Холмса, в котором звучало мрачное удовлетворение: 

— Картину можно повесить на стену как часть тебя. Она хотя бы немного передает твою красоту. 

И часть меня, отвечающая за сознание, провалилась в бездну. 

7

 

Следующие после картины дни Холмс снова относился ко мне бережно. Он кормил меня говяжьей печенью, а не холодной кашей и давал мне красное вино. Он даже разрешил мне принять горячую ванну — неслыханная щедрость с его стороны. 

Красную картину он мне так и не показал. 

— В ней нет легкости и воздуха, тебе не понравится, — сказал он. — Как сказал бы ты — красно-бурая грязь, размазанная по бумаге в несколько слоев. Но поскольку я рисовал с натуры, вышло похоже. 

Потом он ушел и вернулся через четыре дня. 

Два дня я убеждал себя, что он вернется. Он же так и не осуществил со мной все задуманное. Он не мог бросить меня здесь навсегда. В конце концов, он же оставил мне кувшин воды и керосиновую лампу. На третий день, когда вода закончилась, а огонек в стеклянной колбе сделался совсем тусклым и начал дрожать в предчувствии скорого конца, меня захлестнули волны отчаяния. Я рывком раздернул шторы. Вопреки моему скептицизму, там было окно. За окном был весь мир, зелень и голубое небо. От радости и близости свободы я не думал, что делаю. Я попытался разбить стекло, но оно все никак не разбивалось, и, когда я взглянул на свои руки без единого пореза, до меня дошла странная мысль, что этот прекрасный ясный летний день был нарисован на стене. 

Лампа мигнула и погасла. Теперь я остался в этом склепе, превращенном в комнату, в полной темноте. Я и до этого плохо переносил холод, а голод сожрал то немногое внутреннее тепло, что у меня оставалось. Мне нужно было срочно согреться, и я знал один способ. Зимой в спальне для мальчиков в Итоне бывало так холодно, что мы, сбросив ночные рубашки и накрывшись двойным количеством одеял, тесно прижимались друг к другу тощими детскими телами. Сейчас я был в кровати один, но, раздевшись донага и завернувшись в одеяла и покрывала, как гусеница в кокон, я наконец-то перестал дрожать, и сон накрыл меня, как еще один душный покров. 

Холмс выдернул меня из сна и шерстяного кокона, как обычно, внезапно и бесцеремонно. Свет от стоящей рядом лампы резал глаза, и я видел лишь темный силуэт своего тюремщика. 

— Ты ждал меня, — хрипло сказал он и провел ладонью по моей голой груди. 

Его слова не сразу проникли в мой затуманенный голодным сном разум, но прикосновения были понятнее слов. Ярость придала мне сил, и я ударил его в лицо. Холмс отпрянул, провел пальцами по губам. 

— Значит, кровь за кровь, — кивнул он и начал раздеваться. 

Я сопротивлялся, но и до похищения мой «слуга» был куда сильнее физически, а теперь он справлялся со мною с пугающей легкостью. Отстегнув подтяжки, он быстро и крепко привязал ими мои запястья к лодыжкам, заставив выгнуться в унизительной и беспомощной позе. Теперь я не мог ни отпихнуть его, ни лягнуть, плечи сводило, а когда Холмс лег на меня, заставив сильно развести ноги, я не удержался и зашипел от боли. Ему было все равно. Тяжестью своего тела вжимая меня в матрас, выворачивая конечности в суставах, он целовал меня, и от его шумного горячего дыхания меня мутило. 

— Открой рот, — приказал он, а когда я стиснул зубы, надавил на плечи — и рот открылся в крике боли сам. 

Насколько естественным кажется во рту собственный язык, настолько же омерзительным ощущалось чужеродное присутствие. Он словно заполнил собой весь рот, и я не мог вздохнуть, проглотить слюну. Меня затошнило, и, если бы в желудке осталась хоть какая-нибудь еда, вырвало бы. Только накатившая дурнота помешала откусить его поганый язык и выплюнуть ему в лицо. Жадно целуя меня так, словно намереваясь выпить все мое дыхание, Холмс терся членом о мои бедра, царапал ногтями плечи и грудь, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы. Разлука пошла ему на пользу: он больше не боялся порезать холст. 

Наконец он слез с меня, но я знал, что до конца пытки еще далеко. Потянувшись, Холмс взял с ночного столика пузырек, которого вчера здесь не было, и, открыв, вылил на ладонь масло. 

— Ты занимался этим раньше? — он пытался сохранить обычный невозмутимый тон, но голос его прерывался. 

Я видел, как физическое возбуждение накатывает на него подобно волнам, вызывая дрожь. Я тоже не мог удержаться от дрожи, но совсем по иной причине. Конечно, я не собирался отвечать Холмсу, но я никогда не занимался этим раньше и не имел ни малейшей склонности к занятиям такого рода. 

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказал он. 

Одним движением разведя мои судорожно сжатые ноги, он начал проталкивать в меня скользкий палец. Я дернулся, но лишь сделал себе больнее. 

— Какой тугой! — Он нашел ответ на свой вопрос и, похоже, остался доволен. 

Одной рукой Холмс прижимал меня к кровати, а другой толкался в мое тело, сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, потом тремя, пока я беспомощно трепыхался, насаженный на них, как бабочка на булавку энтомолога. За эти дни я не раз клялся себе, что не унижусь до мольбы, но, когда Холмс с мерзким влажным звуком высвободил пальцы и принялся умащать налитый кровью член, отчаянное жалкое «Не надо!» слетело с моих губ прежде, чем я понял, что говорю. 

Холмс вскинулся, взглянул на меня в упор. Глаза у него стали совсем стеклянными, как у курильщика опиума. Он смотрел на меня и облизывал все еще кровоточащие губы. Затем подхватил под коленями и приподнял, заставляя выгибаться и сильнее разводить ноги. 

— Кричи, — выдохнул он и вонзился в меня, как нож. 

В старой жизни мне не раз доводилось испытывать боль, но я не знал, что она может быть такой беспощадной. Я не мог даже закричать: все тело свело в жутком спазме, я хрипел и дергался, как раздавленная лягушка. 

— Какой тугой, — повторил Холмс мечтательным тоном. 

Он потянул меня за ноги на себя, и от полоснувшей в паху резкой боли ко мне вернулся голос. Я искусал губы в кровь, но все равно не выдержал и начал кричать. С каждым толчком боль нарастала, и мне казалось, что меня режут гигантским раскаленным кинжалом. Я пытался скрыться в холодном мире математических формул, но боль оказалась сильнее. К тому времени когда Холмс со мной закончил, я почти потерял сознание и слышал лишь его сбитое дыхание и свое сиплое, запинающееся «нет». Отвращение, которое я испытывал к нему, в тот миг померкло в сравнении с отвращением к самому себе. 

Никто не может постоянно держать себя в руках, улыбаться, когда ему страшно. И вы не сможете. 

Последнее мучительное движение, и Холмс вышел из меня. Глотая воздух ртом, он без сил упал рядом на кровать. 

Я был его бездной, и он утонул во мне. 

8

 

Монотонное течение жизни теперь взрывалось вспышками однообразного, но всегда острого чувственного опыта. Через какое-то время, когда меня уже нельзя было назвать «тугим», я перестал испытывать сокрушающую боль, но по-прежнему не понимал, какое наслаждение находит в совокуплениях Холмс. Я не прекращал сопротивляться, а потому он либо связывал меня, либо привязывал за руки и за ноги к решетке кровати. Ссадины на коже не успевали зарубцеваться, но вскоре мы оба перестали обращать на них внимание. 

Первый раз я получил отдаленное представление о том, что Холмс чувствует во время этих «визитов», когда он, привязав меня к кровати, принялся ласкать мой член губами и языком, а затем взял его в рот. Горячее влажное давление на чувствительную плоть вырвало из моей груди звук, который впервые не был стоном боли. А когда он засунул в меня палец и начал мягко двигать им в такт движениям языка, я ощутил приближение той волны, что каждый раз накатывала на Холмса. 

Впрочем, он редко позволял мне получить разрядку, предпочитая доводить до пика и наблюдать, как я корчусь и кусаю губы. В эти мгновения в глазах его вспыхивало чувство, которому я не мог подобрать определения. 

Холмс почти не разговаривал со мной, так его поглотила эта испепеляющая страсть. У него в голове словно перестали помещаться другие мысли. 

Тем удивительнее для меня стал наш последний разговор. 

— Знаешь, Джей, — сказал он тогда, — я всегда думал, что у нас с тобой наследственная жестокость в крови. Но ты не жесток. Твои агенты, предавшие дело, умирают быстро. Твои жертвы умирают быстро. Для тебя это не удовольствие — убивать, это дисциплина. Или вернее, м-м-м-м, как акварелью рисовать. Ты художник, тебе важнее результат, а не путь. А мне важен и результат, и процесс. Кстати, почему ты так неаккуратно бреешься? Не хочешь быть красивым для меня? 

— Ты дал мне тупую бритву. 

Он хмыкнул и остался при своем мнении, которое, впрочем, не было лишено здравого смысла. 

— Почему ты больше не пытаешься сбежать? Не можешь придумать план? Я ведь уже давно не давал тебе ничего, влияющего на мозг. 

Это было интересное заявление. Я привык к тому, что ем испорченную очередным веществом еду, и даже не замечал, что еда становится все более чистой. Но вкус холодной овсянки в последние пару месяцев действительно изменился, это я замечал. 

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил я, — меня пугает мысль, что ты поймаешь меня, закроешь в этой комнате и выбросишь ключ. 

Он посмотрел на меня удивленно. 

— Я никогда этого не сделаю. Твой страх необоснован. 

— Тебя не запирали одного и не оставляли надолго. Ты не понимаешь, насколько это изменяет сознание, похлеще всех твоих опытов. 

— Я понимаю. 

— Нет, не понимаешь. 

— Я понимаю, — повторил он, поднимаясь с постели. — Но мне приятно, что теперь и ты понимаешь. 

— Зачем ты делаешь все это? Считаешь, что борешься со злом, но на самом деле лишь умножаешь зло. 

Он медленно и как-то лениво одевался. И говорил тоже медленно, стараясь бережно донести мысль. 

— До встречи с тобой я уменьшал зло в мире единственным доступным мне способом — уничтожая его физически. Но то, что я делаю с тобой, — это не зло. Зло совершал ты, когда, сидя в своем красивом кабинете, не думал о последствиях своих идеальных логических построений. Жизнь — это боль. Если не испытываешь боли, не живешь. Я хочу, чтобы после жизни со мной ты начал жить. 

— Ты говоришь о какой-то абстрактной цели, на деле же тебе это нравится. Ты убивал людей, изобретал для этого немыслимые способы. Ты не боялся, что тебя поймает полиция или власти — ты боялся меня. Лондон — это моя территория, а ты охотился на моих волков. И знаешь что? Ты не думал о том, что они равнодушны к своим жертвам, ты не задавался мыслью об их мотивах. Тебе просто это нравилось. Неужели так трудно признать, что тебе нравится совершать насилие? 

— Мне не нравится, — печально ответил он. — Я ничего не чувствовал по отношению к ним, но я знаю, что насилие — язык, доступный для понимания тех тварей, которых я убивал. А ты — совсем другое дело. Ты думаешь, я оставил тебе жизнь ради того, чтобы с тобой развлечься? Чтобы удовлетворить страсть? Это бессмысленно. Чем чаще ты мой, тем больше мне хочется. Эту жажду не утолить. И тем не менее я собираюсь отпустить тебя. Когда-нибудь. Мне же интересно, как ты усвоишь мои уроки. 

От неожиданности я уставился на него и замер. Мне показалось, если я шевельнусь, то эта прекрасная новость превратится в пыль. 

— Ты отпустишь меня? Ты же говорил, что я навсегда останусь в этой комнате. 

— Эти две вещи друг с другом не связаны, — он уже завязывал шейный платок. — Ты выйдешь отсюда через три дня. А я — через пару минут. 

— Не равняй меня с собой. В отличие от меня, ты сам себя здесь закрыл. 

Он ничего не ответил, грубо поцеловал меня, одним движением разрезал веревку на моих запястьях и исчез за дубовой дверью, обитой железом. 

Три дня я провел под дверью, на четвертый день она оказалась открытой. Я медленно поднялся по лестнице вверх — моя комната находилась в подвале. В кухне горела лампа, мужчина и женщина сидели у стола. Они заметили меня, но сделали вид, что меня не существует. Я вышел из дома, было нелегко — так долго идти мне давно не приходилось. Я преодолел целую милю, прежде чем вышел к другому дому, где мне оказали помощь… 

9

 

Доктор Стюард перевернул последний лист, когда Мориарти докурил последнюю сигарету. Доктор вытер пот со лба и нарушил гробовое молчание: 

— Да, мистер Холмс ушел тогда и велел мне открыть дверь в подвал через три дня. Я так и сделал. Мы видели, что вы вышли. Он сказал, чтобы мы не реагировали на вас, будто вас нет, будто вы тень, призрак. Вы были так похожи на призрака, что труда это не составило. 

Мориарти и сейчас напоминал скорее призрак прошлого себя, чем живого человека. 

— Я мог бы сказать, что у меня не было выбора, что мистер Холмс угрожал мне расправой, если бы я помог вам, но это не так, — сказал доктор. — Мистер Холмс был с нами добр и щедр, мы помогали ему добровольно. Но дело было не в деньгах, просто вы когда-то сделали нашу семью очень несчастной, сэр. Вы организовали убийство бедной жены нашего сына, которую и он, и мы любили всем сердцем. Он не пережил горя и покончил с собой. Вы не оставили нам даже того, что остается всем родителям при подобном горе, — надежды на правосудие. Но все же мне не доставило радости читать ваши записи — я доктор, и насилие для меня отвратительно в любом виде. Если бы я знал, что задумал мистер Холмс в отношении вас, вероятно, я отказал бы ему, но не сомневаюсь — он нашел бы другое место для претворения плана в жизнь. Вы убили жизнь во многих как в Лондоне, так и за его пределами. 

— Он был здесь недавно, не правда ли? — спросил Мориарти. 

— Да. Он приезжал два дня назад и настоятельно советовал мне уехать за границу. Но нам некуда уезжать, здесь спит наш несчастный сын и женщина, что стала для нас дочерью. Меня не пугает то, что вы уготовили для нас, мы все равно не жили все эти годы. Хотите узнать, что он просил вам передать? Он сказал, что вам его не найти, но пожелал вам в этом удачи. И еще передал письменное послание. Оно ждет вас в комнате, если вы не побоитесь туда войти. 

Мориарти наконец почувствовал это: жгучую ненависть, поднимающуюся из глубин души. 

— Знаете, доктор, — он тонко улыбнулся — чтобы скрыть раздражение. — Я, разумеется, собирался убить всю вашу семью и взорвать этот дом. Но я передумал, умрете только вы. Ваша жена, надеюсь, будет безутешна, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы она провела остаток жизни в нищете. 

Доктор Стюард улыбнулся в ответ, легко и чисто: 

— Я уверен, что мистер Холмс позаботится о том, чтобы вы жили долго, уважаемый профессор. К тому же воспоминания, подаренные им вам… 

Он не успел закончить мысль, потому что захлебнулся собственной кровью. Мориарти, который не собирался держать себя в руках, мгновенно перерезал ему горло ножом для резки бумаги, а затем сидел и смотрел, как доктор хрипит и корчится на полу. К горлу подступила тошнота при виде такого количества красного цвета, Мориарти отстраненно подумал, что проще было использовать револьвер. Наконец тело затихло, Мориарти спустился в подвал и, помедлив мгновение перед тяжелой дубовой дверью, обитой железом, открыл пустую комнату. 

Там были те же опущенные шторы, те же стул и стол для приема пищи. Та же ширма в углу. Чистые шприцы. Керосиновая лампа. Пузырек с маслом. 

Та же кровать. Застеленная. Конверт с литерой «W» лежал именно там. 

Мориарти вскрыл его окровавленным ножом для бумаг и увидел потрясающей красоты рисунок акварелью. Легкий, чистый, воздушный — он резко контрастировал с грязным содержанием, изображавшим один из самых распространенных сюжетов когда-то разыгранной в этой комнате драмы. Полутона сияли через бумагу, нежные тени светились холодным мерцающим светом. Он научился рисовать не просто хорошо — идеально. 

Мориарти перевернул рисунок. Знакомый легкий почерк неуловимого W. 

«Когда эта жажда станет невыносимой, я навещу тебя сам». 

— О, будь так любезен, — сказал ему Мориарти. — Теперь я буду готов к встрече.


End file.
